Tentaciones y Malos Pensamientos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Momentos de la relación de Edward y Winry contados por medio de los siete pecados capitales. COMPLETO. Para peqelulu.
1. Envidia

FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la grandiosa Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p><strong>TENTACIONES Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS<strong>

_Capítulo 1: Envidia_

Edward miraba con desprecio contenido a la señora Grace. Personalmente no tenía nada en su contra, pero igual no se salvaba de su mal humor. Después de todo, ella era una de las culpables de que su tiempo de calidad con Winry se redujera considerablemente. Para la mecánica su ceño fruncido no pasaba desapercibido, pero era muy buena ignorándolo mientras le explicaba a la mujer qué debía hacer para cuidar su automail y no atascarlo nuevamente.

Mientras la rubia largaba su apasionado discurso sobre mecánica y cuidados, Edward, que estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, buscaba razones válidas para que la ojiazul comprendiera por qué debía gastar su tiempo con él y no con otras personas.

"Soy su amigo de la infancia" inició su lista mental. "Le pago más que cualquiera de estas personas por una simple revisión y no la he demandado por golpearme cada vez que me ve. Además, me quiere más que a nadie" esto último lo pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa e inflando el pecho como señal de orgullo, mirando triunfante a la caja de herramientas (más específicamente a la llave inglesa) que yacía sobre la mesa de trabajo de la mecánica. "Y soy su prometido" concluyó, segurísimo que esa razón mataba cualquier objeción por parte de Winry.

Igual, dijera lo que dijera, Winry no dejaría a sus clientes.

Autoexiliándose del taller y cansado de estar enfurruñándose en un incómodo banquito por cuatro horas, el rubio tomó rumbo a la cocina. Tenía hambre y se preparó lo más sencillo de hacer: un sándwich. ¡Oh, cómo amaba él los emparedados!

Luciendo como un perrito abandonado, Edward se acomodó en una silla, mejilla pegada a la mesa, pensando que ojalá pudiera ganarle una batalla a Winry (que no fuera mental) para obtener por primera vez algo que quería (a ella), pero no. Esa chica era testaruda y violenta como nadie y él prefería enfrentarse con la puerta de la verdad y perder otro brazo que con una enojada Winry.

—Malditos bastardos con problemas en sus prótesis —murmuró para sí mismo mientras mordisqueaba su refrigerio, lleno de envidia.

Él también quería que Winry se ocupara de él, que gastara su tiempo en él, que se preocupara por él y que le lanzara sermones sobre su automail, bueno, no era el sermón lo que quería, pero con tal de estar con ella lo soportaría. El problema era cómo lograrlo.

Después de ese fugaz pensamiento no necesitó exprimirse más el cerebro (de hecho, se pateó el culo mentalmente por su torpeza). ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Él también tenía un automail. Y tal vez la Winry novia no tuviera tiempo para él, pero la Winry mecánica no lo rechazaría. No importaba la magnitud del regaño que la rubia le diera (ni la del golpe con la llave inglesa), con cumplir su objetivo se sentiría satisfecho.

Así, feliz y con bríos renovados, Edward salió de la casa Rockbell decidido a romper su automail, seguro de que jamás volvería envidiarle nada a nadie (que no fuera comida). Además, él era muy bueno en eso de convertir una cita de mantenimiento en algo más. ¡Oh, sí!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí Kristall Blauw en su súper periodo de creatividad. Para ser honestos, este "oneshot" ya lo tenía desde mayo pasado, pero igual que como sucedió con La Tarta de Manzana, nunca lo publicaba. Si se fijan, tiene ese estilo completamente humorístico, ligero y sin sentido de Crepúsculo y Futbol. Este fic formaba parte de una supuesta actualización triple desde hace "uff de tiempo" que consistía en lo que ahora es el primer capítulo de Correspondencia y La Tarta de Manzana, pero al final cada uno hizo aparición en solitario.<strong>

**Este fanfic va dedicado especialmente a ****peqelulu****. Primero pensé en dedicarte un oneshot, chica, pero dije: siempre me estoy quejando de no poder contestarte y vualá, para ti va esta colección. Además, es mi fic 18, como los otños que estaré cumpliendo pronto :3 ¿qué mejor que dedicarlo a una persona que me ha apoyado tanto?  
><strong>

**Si se han fijado en el título dice "capítulo 1", lo que implica que habrá un dos. Bien, esta es una colección de oneshots independientes unos de otros que siguen la relación EdWin de forma humorística basándose en los ****siete**** pecados capitales. Les tengo una propuesta para que interactuemos y dejemos esa etiqueta de "yo escribo tú lees" y viceversa. Ustedes pueden elegir el próximo pecado capital a usar y ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Pueden elegir fecha de actualización. El 22 de noviembre (mi cumpleaños :3) o el 28. Si eligen en 22 mi oneshot "En Otra Vida" no verá la luz hasta diciembre, si eligen 28 En Otra Vida se publica el 22. Ustedes decidan.**

**Lamento haberme explayarme tanto en las notas de autor pero era necesario. Mañana respondo reviews de fanfics pasados, que no he tenido tiempo. Y ya saben, si ven algún error, me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	2. Codicia

**TENTACIONES Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS**

_Capítulo 2: Codicia_

Era tarde, demasiado. El reloj indicaba más de las dos de la madrugada y Winry había estado abstraída por más de siete horas en la creación de un nuevo brazo mecánico, si no hubiera sido por su esposo ni siquiera hubiera cenado. Ahora subía las escaleras preocupada, apurada, porque no había visto a su pequeño Liam desde la tarde anterior en que lo puso a dormir. ¿Tendría hambre? ¿Ya estaría durmiendo? ¿No se encontraba llorando? ¿Su pañal continuaba limpio? Se preguntaba. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que Edward se hubiera encargado de esas mundanas tareas ya.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Winry medio arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto pintado de azul de su bebé. Allí se encontró con una escena muy peculiar: Edward cantándole a su hijo. Por lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar, Liam ya estaba dormido, sin embargo, su esposo seguía murmurando una canción de cuna que ella desconocía; para empezar ¿desde cuándo Edward cantaba? La idea se le antojaba surrealista mas estaba pasando, ¿cómo negarla entonces? Dejó de pensar unos momentos y se olvidó de su cansancio y toda preocupación mientras absorbía la imagen de su esposo arrullando a su hijo.

Su mente divago hasta el parto, un episodio largo, doloroso y estremecedor en el que, a pesar de todo, Edward se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano todo el tiempo; ella se lo había agradecido silenciosamente. Al final todo había resultado, había nacido un bultito de mirada azul y cabellitos dorados de nombre Liam, que había valido toda la pena del mundo; de eso ya más de cuatro meses.

Súbitamente, Edward estaba frente a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y depositando un beso en su frente. Winry ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo colocó a su hijo en la cuna por estar pensando.

—Vamos a dormir —pidió Edward, quedito, al ver que su esposa no abandonaba la habitación.

—Espera un momento —rechazó Winry y se dirigió a la cuna para despedirse de su niño. Le deseó las buenas noches acariciando suavecito su mejilla y se quedó allí, observándolo un rato más a la luz de la luna.

Momentos en familia eran los que la señora Elric atesoraba y más ahora cuando sabía que su esposo estaba próximo a dejarlos. Ya lo había encontrado un par de días antes revisando unas notas con mueca de preocupación, señal más clara de que le hacía falta información y debía salir lo más pronto posible a buscarla. Su investigación era importante y requería continuo perfeccionamiento.

Tomó la mano de su esposo que se había colocado a su lado y deseó con todo su corazón, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ya conocía la historia de Nina y de que lo apoyaba en su investigación, que Edward no se fuera ya jamás. Ella sabía que él le había entregado la mitad de su vida y que si ella le había dado un 85% fue por voluntad propia, aun así, y aunque sonara muy codicioso de su parte, ella ansiaba que él le entregara lo mismo, incluso más. Porque ella quería más de él, lo quería todo, su vida entera.

* * *

><p><strong>No me gustó ni a mí, pero dije... "pues ya" y aquí está. Joder, que he estado hasta el tope con la escuela y no he respirado bien siquiera, así que no hubo mucho tiempo para inventarme un capítulo decente (esto me lo imaginé medio dormida, en realidad). Como para el viernes estoy libre del colegio la próxima actualización sí valdrá la pena :3<strong>

**Ya saben que este fanfic es para peqelulu, ¿no?**

**Gracias a todos lo que me leen y en especial a los que comentan (¿les contesté los reviews por MP? Ahora no recuerdo =S):**

*******Athenafrodite**

*******peqelulu (Gracias por tu comentario súper largo que me hizo sentir feliz e importante y tu apoyo y que te haya gustado y eso xD Eres mi belieber personal –ok, not-. Aunque la continuación no fue muy larga ni la considero muy buena pienso redimirme después, espero de cualquier manera que hayas disfrutado de este drabblecillo).**

*******Edwin29**

*******Andyhaikufma**

*******midori mitzuki 2**

**¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE ELEGIR EL PRÓXIMO PECADO!**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	3. Pereza

**TENTACIONES Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS**

_Capítulo 3: Pereza_

Edward estaba echado en la cómoda cama matrimonial que su esposa y él compartía. Estaba a punto de ser medio día y él no tenía ni una gana de levantarse, a pesar de que llevaba ya varias horas despierto. La sensación que lo embargaba justo en ese momento era extraña; cuando joven, él no podía parar quieto en ningún lugar y mucho menos durante tiempo prolongado porque acababa con la sensación de que estaba desperdiciando su vida en hacer nada cuando podría estar leyendo o investigando o encontrando una forma de recuperar el cuerpo de Al. Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Se acomodó en una mejor posición en la cama y siguió observando a su aún durmiente esposa a su lado. Lucía cansada, como él, pero su cara no mostraba ningún indicio de que se despertaría pronto. Edward acarició el suave cabello rubio de Winry, que estaba esparcido por la almohada, seguro de que vigilar el sueño de Winry era una de las cosas más fascinantes y con menos esfuerzo que había hecho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Molesta. Winry Elric estaba simple y llanamente molesta. Era tarde, muy tarde, y todavía tenía que terminar la pierna del señor Cobain y preparar la cena, probablemente no dormiría hoy… otra vez. El mundo era injusto y no la dejaba en paz en ningún momento.

Jamás en su vida se había despertado tan tarde sabiendo que tenía trabajo pendiente. ¿Por qué se quedó dormida? ¿POR QUÉ? Ya sabía la respuesta, pero se la estaba negando a sí misma: Edward. Si no hubiera sido porque él había llegado la noche anterior con una botella de champaña, música suave y una charla interesante ya tarde no se hubieran desencadenado los hechos siguientes y el mundo sería un lugar mejor, donde ella no se desvelaría por terminar una prótesis.

—¿No vas a dormir? —preguntó su esposo comiendo un sándwich, al parecer el tema de la cena ya se había resuelto.

Winry miró feo a Edward y siguió conectando los cables del automail como si nadie hubiera hablado.

—Vamos, ignórame como si fuera mi culpa que estés retrasada —dijo Edward con buen humor.

El ceño de la rubia se frunció. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Muy gracioso—respondió la rubia con sarcasmo—. Sabes que es tu culpa y ahora estás fresco como una lechuga porque te la pasas sin hacer nada, como un animal perezoso.

—No creo que anoche fuera un animal perezoso —replicó Edward junto a su oreja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Winry le dio un codazo en las costillas para alejarlo (y hacerlo sentir un poco de su dolor, de paso). Quisiera o no, debía trabajar.

Una mecánica de automails a medio camino de construir su reputación no podía darse el lujo de ser floja.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, declaro oficialmente que esta colección es de drabbles. Osea capítulos cortitos; y no, no me había olvidado de este fanfic, pero estaba ocupada en otros proyectos, siendo floja, viendo de nueva cuenta FMA y leyendo las novelas de FMP (acabo de empezar la última :3). Como siempre, les digo que esto es para peqelulu.<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**

***Yimel Elric: **Lust será el siguiente, gracias por participar y comentar y que te guste… y eso xD

***lulufma: **¿algo corto? Vualá xD me estoy cansando de teclear tanto. Además, eres un amor por leer algo que no es mucho de tu interés, gracias por tu comentario.

***Andyhaikufma: **El final del maga rulea, ningún EdWiner que se declare como tal y que escriba fanfics puede resistirse a utilizarla xD

***midori mitzuki 2: **Lo único que te puedo decir es: muerte a la escuela!

*******peqelulu**: Ed cantando es un espectáculo para los oídos, a mí también me encantaría escucharlo xD y sobre como te llamarás… ¿Qué tal Blauwler? Jajaja Es menos común :3

***Edwin29: **Yo de Edward quiero hasta lo que no xD ok, me calmo.

***Athenafrodite: **Gracias, eres un amor.

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	4. Ira

**TENTACIONES Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS**

_Capítulo 4: Ira_

Winry lo sabía. Sabía que Edward tenía un montón de defectos y que a veces podía ser un perfecto imbécil. Sabía que era un obseso de la alquimia aunque no pudiera hacerla más. Sabía cada uno de sus defectos y manías. Sabía de cada cicatriz en su cuerpo y cada historia detrás de ella (le había contado cada una de las batallas después del Día Prometido, aunque fue más por insistencia de ella que por gusto de él). Lo que no sabía era cuál era su límite.

Aunque probablemente Edward no tenía límites.

Y con las sábanas en la mano derecha como prueba y un vaso con residuos de leche en la izquierda, Winry fue a encarar a su esposo desde hacía cuatro años al patio, donde sabía que se encontrara. Tenía ganas de darle un golpe no con su llave inglesa, sino a puño limpio. Así dolía más. Tenía la mano pesadita.

Es que… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría tirar la leche en la cama de su hijo y decir que el pobre niño se había orinado? ¿CÓMO?

¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo golpearía! Porque Winry no estaba molesta, estaba furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISOS: Lo más corto que he escrito. Sí. También sé que dije que sería Lujuria, pero no tengo ganas. De hecho, se me han quitado las ganas de escribir de Edward y Winry (dije escribir, porque yo amo verlos). Trataré de acabar esto pronto, antes de que decida botarlo, igual que el epílogo de Persuasión que dije en la reciente actualización, estará listo la semana próxima o así. Para Sobre una Chica... tengo ideas, pero cero maneras de hilarlas y cero ganas de escribirlas. Si no actualizo en mayo, probablemente no vuelva a actualizar... o lo vaya a regalar. ¿Hay algún interesado en escribri Sobre Una Chica?<strong>

**Es todo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews; y ya saben que esto es para peqelulu.  
><strong>

**K.B.  
><strong>


	5. Gula

**TETACIONES Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS**

_Capítulo 5: Gula_

Edward paseaba por la casa sin mucho qué hacer. Tenía ganas de salirse y por ahí a pescar (aunque ya era muy tarde para ello) o hasta a reparar techos ajenos, cualquier cosa que lo alejara del encierro, pero no podía. Winry se lo había prohibido de manera muy amenazante porque "es descortés con las visitas". ¡Ja! Visitas. Mei Chang no debía considerarse como visita, incluso si se iba a convertir en su cuñada muy pronto.

Con los ánimos de un león enjaulado, Edward se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con la agradable sorpresa de que su esposa, Winry, estaba terminando de preparar una tarta de manzana.

—Por tu esfuerzo —explicó y sacó el postre del horno. Bueno, más que postre, cena, que ya casi eran las siete de la tarde.

Relamiéndose los labios, Edward observó todo el proceso pos-cocina, tratando de concentrarse más en el pastel que en las curvas de Winry, porque, joder, él amaba a Winry en delantal lo hacía sentir…

—Espera a que se enfríe —interrumpió su esposa sus impuros pensamientos, dejando la tarta en la ventana.

Pero Edward, después de preguntarse por qué carajo siempre se dejaban los pays en las ventanas y no encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera, se paró de modo acechante hasta el pastel sólo para recibir un cucharazo en las manos de parte de Winry. Mierda, por las ganas de tarta que tenía se había olvidado que ella seguía allí.

—¡Espera hasta que se enfríe!

—¡Pero has dicho que es mía!

—¡Sí, pero no es para que te la comas ahora!

Edward murmuró algo así como "mala mujer" y luego fue directo a la nevera, sacando un par de recipientes bien tapados que contenían las sobras de la comida de hacía unas horas. Si ella no lo dejaba comer tarta, por lo menos tendría comida, además, era estofado. Él amaba el estofado.

—Deja espacio para la tarta —sentenció Winry antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Por quince minutos, Edward comió alegremente sus sobras de estofado hasta quedar completamente lleno. En seguida él abandonó también la cocina, tomó un libro de alquimia que estaba por allí y se tiró en el sofá de manera desordenada, sin importarle un cuerno su digestión.

Una hora más tarde, Mei y Alphonse entraron por la puerta principal, tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Ese Alphonse, tan descarado frente a su hermano, pensó Edward, pero no les dirigió ninguna mirada después. Se había molestado al comprobar que ellos sí podían salir, pero él no. Eso era injusticia.

La voz de Winry interrumpió sus devaneos: era hora de la cena. Gustoso, Edward se levantó rápidamente de su lugar en el sofá y entró a la cocina, ansioso por comer nuevamente.

Avergonzada, Winry les explicó que había preparado dos tartas, mas una era de fresas, las manzanas se habían agotado en el postre exclusivo de Edward (con esa oración había aclarado implícitamente que no le pidieran, porque no iban a obtener nada). Alphonse miró mal a su hermano (pues sabía que Winry había hecho eso para que dejara de molestar) y Mei aceptó sus disculpas de forma educada. Así pues partieron ambas tartas y comenzaron a cenar.

Pero Edward había comido mucho y, a la mitad de su pastel, sentía que ya no podía más. Joder, debía haber corrido o algo para abrir espacio.

—Ya no puedes más, Ed —dijo Alphonse—. ¿Vas a darnos ahora?

Edward vio el antojo en los ojos dorados de su hermano y pensó, fugazmente, que estaría bien darle, pero a su lado estaba la chica frijol y, obviamente, le daría también a ella. y no se le antojaba compartir su deliciosa tarta con alguien tan odiosa como ella.

—No, puedo terminar —y siguió comiendo a pesar de las miradas necesitadas de Alphonse, la sorpresa de Mei y la aparente tranquilidad de Winry.

La chica no se preocupaba, conocía bien a su esposo y sabía que acabaría con una indigestión por glotón y ella no tenía medicina para ello; eso sería su venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Miu Furinji por su review. Escribo esto porque quiero terminar esta colección pronto y marcharme en paz de la sección. Nos leemos.<strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	6. Orgullo

**TENTACIONES Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS**

_Capítulo 6: Orgullo_

Sentada al lado de Edward, Winry recordó repentinamente la única vez en la que su esposo se había despedido por cuenta propia de ella durante sus viajes en busca del cuerpo de su hermano de regreso.

Eso había sido un hecho memorable teniendo en cuenta el hábito del rubio por marcharse a altas horas de la mañana cuando nadie pudiera decirle nada ni para detenerlo ni para desearle buen viaje. Lo interesante allí era el por qué, no el qué. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, era fácil deducirlo: porque sentía culpa.

Los dos chicos habían tenido una pelea como acostumbraban cada vez que se veían, mas Winry era una chiquilla de trece años en ese entonces y no acababa de comprender mucho las cosas. La pelea en cuestión había sido por lo mismo de siempre: Edward no apreciaba el automail que Winry le fabricaba con mucho ahínco y, más que eso, él no valoraba su vida como ella lo hacía. La había hecho llorar y ella le había gritado un montón de cosas de las que se había arrepentido después, desgraciadamente eso había pasado durante la mañana, a un par de horas antes de que Edward y Alphonse se marcharan (se la había pasado en vela toda la noche para terminar rápido el mantenimiento).

Alphonse, siendo el buen hermano y amigo que era, le había aconsejado a su consanguíneo que se disculpara con la chica. Al principio Edward se había negado, pero le sabía mal marcharse con ella molesta, así que, a unos minutos antes de partir a la estación del tren entró a la habitación de la chica sin siquiera tocar, pues sabía que igual ella no le abriría de voluntad, molesta como estaba. Él sabía que estaba despierta porque hacía mucho escandalo mostrando su molestia al mundo.

—Winry, nos marchamos —le dijo después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo y evasión de miradas por parte de la mecánica.

—¿Debería importarme?

Edward no supo qué decir a eso. Winry siempre le había demostrado que los quería, que se preocupaba por ellos como hacía un par de horas, pero su respuesta cortante había sonado tan sincera como llena de rabia que se quedó callado simplemente.

—Discúlpame.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ella se moría de ganas de perdonarlo, pero estaba aún muy molesta que su parte irracional se negó a hacerlo. Edward no tenía nada más que añadir. Si ella no quería hablar con él no valía la pena forzarla, tal vez la próxima vez que se vieran pudieran hablar nuevamente con calma.

—Yo… me voy —Winry no había dicho nada cuando él declaró esto. Se quedó sentada en su cama, con su mirada azul posada en la ventana y los brazos cruzados, creyendo que tal vez así, sin contestarle, fingiendo indiferencia, Edward entendería lo mucho que le importaba a ella.

En el presente, con su mano sobre la de su esposo, Winry pensó que haber hecho eso era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho cuando joven. Su tonto orgullo no la había dejado despedirse correctamente de Edward y se había arrepentido los meses siguientes de ello.

El orgullo no es poder, pensó y recargó la mejilla en el hombro de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a la película Australia de Nicole Kidman y Hugh Jackman por la frase final. También gracias a Miu Furinji por molestarse en comentar tan rápidamente.<strong>

**Uno y se acaba. No pensaba dejar a Lujuria hasta el final, pero sucedió. No le tengan muchas expectativas, porque es un drabble.**

**Nos leemos mañana.**

**K.B.**


	7. Lujuria

**TENTACIONES Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS**

_Capítulo 7: Lujuria_

Caminando de regreso a casa, Winry pensaba seriamente en la conversación que acababa de tener con Nelly. De hecho estaba tan concentrada que si Rizembull fuera una ciudad probablemente ya la habría atropellado, menos mal que tan solo era un pueblito.

La conversación en sí había tratado de un tema muy normal entre jóvenes con pareja, principalmente mujeres: la primera vez. Si bien Winry estaba un poco renuente a hablar abiertamente acerca de estos temas, Nelly era muy liberal; no había escatimado en palabras y le había contado una gran cantidad de detalles morbosos acerca de cómo le había ido, desde cuánto había durado y el largo de…

Winry se palmeó las mejillas sonrojadas, avergonzada por lo último. Nelly le había dado mucha información, más de lo que su cerebro podía procesar a horas tan tempranas. Aunque no era como si Winry no supiera cómo funcionaba el asunto, llevaba saliendo con Edward alrededor de cinco meses (dos más de los que Nelly llevaba con Pitt) y ya habían sucedido dos o tres escenas subidas de tono, aunque no la gran cosa.

De hecho, la última vez que algo así había pasado había sido hacía menos de una semana. Estaban en el sofá, hubo un roce, luego un beso, después uno más profundo y, cuando menos lo pensaron, Winry estaba a horcajadas sobre Edward, ambos acariciándose y con la respiración entrecortada. Pero el ladrido de Den los había alertado: Pinako estaba de vuelta y se separaron lo más rápido posible, fingiendo que solamente charlaban.

Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, Winry debía declarar que estivo muy molesta los días posteriores a eso, pues "se había quedado con las ganas", pero no había dicho nada. ¿De qué servía? Ya tendrían otro momento para continuar donde lo dejaron.

Pero ahora, Winry se sentía extrañamente agradecida por la interrupción debido a la charla con Nelly. Ella sabía que cada persona tenía su propia idea de perder la virginidad o entregarse a su pareja, pero ella, personalmente, no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que Nelly lo había hecho. No, no era que no estuviera de acuerdo, es que ella no quería que le sucediera eso a ella también.

Nelly le había contado todo con una gran sonrisa y lo había calificado como "maravilloso", "genial" y "fantástico" y Winry estaba alegre de que su amiga se la hubiera _pasado bien_, pero Winry no esperaba calificar su primera vez con ninguno de eso adjetivos. Ella quería llamarla (si bien no podía decir que "perfecta", pues era lo suficientemente realista para entenderlo) hermosa, dulce.

Porque ella quería hacer el amor con Edward, no quería tener sexo. No quería divertirse con él por las noches, que todo ocurriera por un arranque pasional, por lujuria. Quería que la amara y amarlo ella también.

Y Winry le deseó lo mejor a Nelly en su relación con Pitt, pero ella sabía muy bien que el _amor no es sólo sexo_ y _el sexo no es siempre amor_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡SE ACABÓ! Conchetumare, ¡se acabó! Bailemos todas: ¡Ma-yo-ne-sa; ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa todo lo que había tomado se me subió pronto a la cabeza! Festejemos que es la primera colección que acabo! Wiii! Y también la única que haré! xD <strong>

**Me joden las colecciones, me molesta tener que escribir sobre algo en específico; es tan… ¡cuadrado!**

**Estoy fijándome que cada vez estoy tomando temas más profundos (más bien opiniones); no quiero ofender a nadie con lo que he escrito aquí, cada quien sabe la mejor forma de vivir su sexualidad, sólo por favor, POR FAVOR, POR EL AMOR DE BUDA O ALÁ O JESÚS O EN QUIEN CREAN O SI SON ATEOS, DE USTEDES MISMOS: USEN CONDÓN. Joder, usen condón… a menos que quieran hijos. No se embaracen prematuramente: NO LO HAGAN.**

**Gracias a la gentecilla que me ha estado leyendo todo este tiempo, que me han regañado y que me han dicho de cosas xD, principalmente a **_Kumi Shihori_** que siempre sabe leer entre líneas y notar cuando me estoy colando en la narración D: ja ja  
><strong>

**Besitos para Nocturnals, Athenafrodite y Miu Furinji también, por sus reviews de ayer. **

**A peqelulu un montón de saludos y te encargo mujer que te reportes conmigo o iré a acosar tu Narnia/Tumblr ¡grrr! Joder, hasta me siento virgen cuando no me dices de cosas por tiempo prolongado (traducción: te epstraño) xD**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

**PD: ¿Saben qué día es mañana? ¡Yo sí! :3**


End file.
